1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pedestal fan of the type which has a fan carried on a single ratchet assembly for selective positioning of the fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedestal fans are well known in the art. Such fans allow positioning of the fan above the floor, and usually have a yoke attached to tubing which is carried in a base, the yoke being attached to the fan by a pair of thumbscrews, which extend through the ends of the yoke into captive nuts in the grills surrounding the fan blades. An example of such fans is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,445. While these fans are satisfactory, the yoke style of mounting the fan requires that the two thumbscrews be loosened to rotate the fan and then tightened. Due to the frictional forces between the yoke and the thumbscrews, these fans may not stay in the position where they are placed and the fan may rotate to an undesirable position due to loosening of the thumbscrews.
It is desirable to reduce the number of parts and to provide a fan that can be rotated without the necessity of loosening or tightening any thumbscrews, and which fan is retained in the position where it is placed.
The pedestal fan of the invention can be readily positioned for air flow and the direction maintained or varied, and which provides other positive advantages.